


'Til Death Do Us Part

by Synnerxx



Series: Comment_Fic Fills [23]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: X-Men, Pyro/Iceman, I Love You to Death





	

The instant that Bobby's ice encased skull slams into John's head, he's scared that he's killed the one person he's ever loved, so he abandons the fight and picks John up tenderly and finds a way off the dreaded island and lays John down on the ground.

He's relieved to find that John is still breathing, just out cold, and he hugs the other teen to his chest tightly.

He loves John to death, but he really doesn't want to love him in death.


End file.
